Memories in the Closet
by sheltie
Summary: This is a series of cute little one-shots containing several Rangers couples.
1. CarterDana

**Memories in a Closet**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue at all<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this one will be the first of a oneshot series with other PR couples. It will be updated whenever I have time so don't expect updates very often.**

* * *

><p><strong>1-CarterDana**

Dana Mitchell sighed for the fiftieth time as she looked through her closet. She was trying to organize it since she finally got time off at the hospital where she worked. But it wasn't going so well since there was so much stuff. She was amazed how much clutter she had in one closet and thought about going through her whole apartment one day to clean it all out and get rid of what she didn't need. But that would be for another day, right now she needed to focus on this one closet before planning world conquest i.e. cleaning her whole apartment.

"How could so much stuff be stuffed into such a small space?" she asked herself.

She then began pulling things out and putting it on the floor behind her. She kept going not even looking at what she was pulling out since she would look at it all when it was all in the open. It took a good thirty minutes to get everything out, but it was worth it. Now she had to deal with piles of stuff she had scattered all over the floor.

"I rather be facing Impus right now" she muttered under her breath.

The former Pink Lightspeed Ranger then began the task of going through everything in each of the piles to see what she could pitch, give away or keep. It was going to a long hard task since there was so much stuff. She blew a piece of blond hair that covered her eyes away and tucked the stray strands behind her ear only for them to slip out of its confines.

Soon her hands got a hold of a familiar object and she couldn't stop a smile grace her lips. It was an old teddy bear that she must've stored and forgotten about. What made the special is that Carter won it for her one day they went to a Carnival with the rest of the Rangers. She smiled and hugged the bear close as she remembered the day.

That was placed in the keep pile and she began looking at more things. She was amazed by a couple of the items she found. Like an autograph from Joel. She still remember when he gave it, but she held onto it since it was one of the first things she got from a fellow teammate. Next was a pair of rollerblades. She rolled her eyes since these were most definitely Kelsey's and not hers. Why she was storing them for her very active friend she hadn't a clue. The next item was a stuff dolphin Chad gave her from when he worked at the marine life amusement park. She remembered that since Carter got a bit jealous of Chad giving her the dolphin that he went out to get her a stuffed penguin. The penguin was on her bed.

Dana continued to go through each item and more and more memories sprouted up from them. She let out a sigh it has been a very long time since the entire team had gotten together. Sure they'd see one another individually, but even those were rare. Kelsey had her extreme sports tournaments or competitions that kept her busy and moving, Joel was doing his air shows again. Chad was busy with his job too. Ryan was working with their father to make up for lost time. And then there was Carter. She let out a sigh when he passed through her mind.

"Dana, you home?"

This seemed to brighten Dana up as she got up though she winced slightly since she had been sitting cross legged for so long her legs were stiff and moving caused a twinge of pain. She headed to the entryway. Standing there was Carter and he was holding a bag.

"Oh good, you're here. I heard from your dad that you had the day off and I came by bring lunch if that's alright" Carter said with a smile.

"It's alright, I am just cleaning out my closet" Dana said smiling right back.

"Then it's a good time for a break. Come on, I'll set it up" Carter said.

Dana nodded and walked over to help Carter unload the food.

Soon the two were eating and talking about their lives.

"So how goes cleaning the closet?" Carter asked.

"It's harder than I thought. I found so much stuff and I am amazed I was able to pack all that into one small space" Dana said shaking her head.

"I'm sure you'll get it done" Carter said.

"Thanks Carter" Dana said with a smile.

"Need any help?" Carter offered.

"Sure, that would be great. With the two of us it should go faster" Dana said.

"Then lets finish eating and I'll get to helping you" Carter said.

Dana nodded.

After they finished eating and tossed their trash. They then headed to the closet and began to go through things. During this Carter and Dana would pause as they reminisced about each item they pulled out.

The whole cleaning out of the closet lasted the entire day and Carter took Dana out to dinner to celebrate a job well done.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and that's the end of this first in what I hope to be the start of more chaps of this little series. Like I said before above I won't be posting to this one on any kind of basis at all. Just when I can get to it since I have other stories I have to pay attention too. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. JasonTrini

**Memories in a Closet**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Power Rangers at all<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: here's the second one. Ignore the whole Jason/Emily thing in Zeo. It never happened in this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>2-JasonTrini**

"Jason, we have to get this done" Trini Kwan said.

"But Trini, we've got time" Jason argued.

"No Jason, you did have time. Now that time has almost run out. You're moving in four days" Trini said sternly.

Jason sighed. He hated moving and though he packed up quite a bit of his things. There was still one place he hadn't even touched yet. His storage closet. It was really a very small bedroom that he had changed into a storage closet when he moved in. He didn't need a second bedroom since it was just himself so he decided to make it a storage area since it was quite small to be even considered a bedroom in the first place. He figured they stated the apartment was a two-bedroom so whoever rented it would have to pay more for a two-bedroom than a one-bedroom.

Jason was moving in with Trini as the next step in their relationship. They had started dating in their last year during the peace conference. Even when Jason was called back to Ranger duty they maintained a long distance relationship. It was strained at times, but they kept it together since they knew it was worth fighting for. When Trini came back she and Jason had separate places since Jason was already settled, but now it was time to go to 'the moving in together' step. So that meant he had to go through all he had piled into that small room. Trini, who had been helping Jason pack decided it was time. Jason did his best to stall for time for as long as he could. He didn't want to go through all that he had in that room.

"Fine, lets go" Jason said with a hung head.

"Jason, you're acting like this is a death sentence. It can't be that bad" Trini said.

They entered the small room and Trini gasped. Inside was boxes upon boxes of stuff. There were things strewn about and it was an utterly cluttered mess. And there was layers of dust all around, which meant most if not all of this stuff hadn't been moved since it got placed in this room.

"Jason, how long has it been since you cleaned and organized this stuff?" Trini asked stunned.

"I haven't done anything since I moved in. I just piled it all in here with plans to get to it later and never did" Jason said honestly.

Trini sighed. This was going to take longer than she thought it would be. She tied back her long black hair with a yellow scrunchie she had around her wrist.

"Let's get to it" she said with determination in her eyes.

Jason groaned, but began helping Trini. They began to clean and dust off the boxes as well look through them to see what was inside since Jason had no clue what was in any of the boxes really.

"Jason, what is this?" Trini asked holding up something.

"Uh, I think that's Tommy's. He wanted to store some things here and I allowed it. So there might be some of his stuff in here as well as from the others" Jason said.

Trini sighed. Things just had to get more complicated.

Several hours later things seemed to be getting done and the little room was getting more organized and clean by the second. Dust was cleared as well as items placed in piles. Some piles were for items that belong to fellow Rangers that asked Jason to store things to things that were his and needed to be pitched or given away. Then there was a pile of things that Trini allowed Jason to keep.

"Jason, why do you have some of Kim's clothes here?" Trini asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. I remember Kim asking me to store some stuff for here, but she never said what it was, I swear" Jason said.

Trini eyed the box then moved it aside. Jason breathed a sigh of relief as he kept cleaning. Trini was doing the bulk of the organizing. Mainly since she was one of the best at it really.

"You're storing Zack's record collection?" Trini asked.

"So that's where it was. Zack was complaining a while ago that he couldn't find it. Well, I can finally give it back to him. Don't remember why he asked me to store it for him in the first place really" Jason said.

Trini sighed. Jason was a pushover at times when it came to helping his friends. He'd do anything for them and that meant storing things for them. She'd have to curb that attitude when they lived together. She wasn't going to have this in their apartment.

"Jason, why do you have Rocky's rock climbing equipment here?" Trini asked.

"Again, not sure" Jason said scratching his head.

"Well it's going back to him like all of this stuff. We're not going to be bogged down in clutter" Trini said.

"Yes dear" Jason said like every world weary boyfriend/husband.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and that ends this one. I had tried to write more, but this felt like a more fitting ending really. So thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
